


Best Surprise Ever

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine has a surprise, Fluff, Impatient Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Patience had never been Kurt's strongest characteristic. It's a good thing Blaine didn't leave his surprise at the apartment when he went to work today.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Best Surprise Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my fill for the 8th Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020 prompt:
> 
> “I believe that was the very thing I told you not to do.”  
> “Did you really think I’d listen?”

Patience had never been Kurt's strongest characteristic. When he was younger, his dad actually gave up hiding gifts around the house, because he always found them. Sure, he still acted surprised when he received them, but his dad could tell when he'd found them. Surprise parties were never really a surprise, because he always found out about them ahead of time. And, Blaine had had more than one surprise ruined because of Kurt's inability to _not_ look for things when he had asked him not to.

So, it really shouldn't have been a huge surprise for Blaine when he came home one day after work to find the apartment essentially turned upside down. _I love this man_ , he thought to himself.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine asked, knowing full well the answer his boyfriend was going to give him.

"Umm…" Kurt said as he thought of a viable lie. He hated being caught in the act, and he hadn't realized he had been looking for as long as he had.

"Don't even try lying," Blaine said. "You know you suck at it."

Kurt hung his head. He knew he was the world's worst liar. Hell, he couldn't even lie over the phone, which was something that Blaine had told him on more than one occasion that he very much loved about him.

"I was looking for the surprise you told me about, okay?" Kurt muttered.

"I believe that was the very thing I told you not to do," Blaine said with a glint of mischief in his eye. He knew this was exactly what his boyfriend would do when he told him he had a surprise for him, which is exactly why he took said surprise with him to work that morning and had kept it with him at all times since he'd purchased it.

"Did you really think I'd listen?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"No," Blaine answered. "I knew you wouldn't. You're a combination of Rachel and Phoebe from _Friends_ when they were looking for their Christmas presents from Monica."

"I know," Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know what comes over me. Anytime I know there's a surprise or gift for me, it's like I'm overtaken by this feeling that I can't control, and I have to know what it is immediately."

He took a deep breath and tried to center himself. This impulsiveness was something he was working on in therapy. He enjoyed seeing his therapist every other week if for no other reason than to vent and learn new ways of calming himself down. He was so deep in his breathing and concentration that he didn't hear his boyfriend move toward him. When he opened his eyes, thoroughly calmed down, Blaine was right in front of him. It took him a moment to realize he was down on one knee, too.

"Well, it's a good thing I kept this surprise with me then, huh?" Blaine said with a soft smile. "I would have hated to miss this look on your face."

"Holy shit, are you serious right now?" Kurt asked, his filter completely gone.

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine nodded. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the love of my life. You are the reason I am, quite honestly, the happiest man in the world. You make every single day with you fun and spontaneous and unpredictable, and I absolutely would not change that. Would you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?" Blaine opened the box and in it was the most beautiful ring Kurt had ever seen. It was unique, which was the first thing Kurt noticed. It wasn't gold, silver, or platinum, but rather it looked like tungsten carbide almost. The pattern on it was unique as well, with inlaying link patterns all the way around it.

"Yes," Kurt answered as he exhaled.

Blaine slipped the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kurt's finger. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make you the happiest man in the world every single day."

"You already do," Kurt said as he cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand. "I cannot imagine anyone else ever making me happier. I love you so much, and I am so very thankful that you chose me, amongst everyone else in this world, to love."

The newly engaged couple shared several kisses that may or may not have led to some celebratory sex. Later that night, Blaine helped Kurt clean up the apartment, and Kurt vowed right then and there to never look for another surprise. He would have been devastated to have found this one.


End file.
